our new life
by princessserenamoon95
Summary: ressumet :this story is about love, hate,happines and new star of life charecters: yuki cross ,zero,kaname and the whole seat of vampire knight NOTE: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT


ressumet :this story is about love, hate,happines and new star of life

charecters: yuki cross ,zero,kaname and the whole seat of vampire knight

NOTE: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT

"THE WEDDING DAY "

ON a cold day of October was the most wonderful was day for the two young couple

yuki cross and zero kiryuu they are going to put there souls together they are getting marry

•shall we begging with this love story now

-yuki was begging help from her friend sayori and others

ruka show upto help her yuki to she didn't like her at all but ha she was finally getting marry

ruka hate yuki from taking kaname away with her but now yuki was getting marry to the want se belong zero

On th eway to zero...

kaine was holding yuki's hand

yuki was nerves she feel butterfly's on her stomach kaine say to her are you ready

she was begging scared to finally be with the one she love and has ever love her

on the way to the church

zero was wait with yagari wait for her zero was also so nerves to finally his dreams was coming true

and the zero got his head up and he saw her the love of his live walking in a slow to him holding his step father hand  
>she was wearing her wedding dress long and white dress she took for ever to choose she was getting close to him<p>

zero POV

she was a beautyful women with her sweeat smile she was so beautyful  
>i finaly have her on my side holding her hand next to me in to the dead.<p>

yuki POV

he was finally happy i haven't see him smile for so long finally im doing the right thing after this 4 years making things all bad  
>going with kaname and hurt zero oh i shall not thing this things today its our day.<p>

the wedding keep going almost the whole academy was there  
>the night class and the day class<p>

they all head up the party the party went for long ahours they where dancing all night they where all happy  
>zero and yuki laugh and smile all night they where having some drink before heading to there honey moon<br>kaine got a gift for zero he got him a car

zero and yuki head up to the air port they got in to the plane yuki was tired she put a small red dress  
>she buy cuz her wedding dress was long she didnt want her wedding dress to get dirty<br>the plane got to the city they party there for a few ahours they where having a great time

zero call a taxi so they can go the beach he have a big gift for both of them he have bought a small beach privet for them  
>to past there honey moon went they got to the small beach there was a beautyful beach house<br>zero carry yuki in his arms into the house into the bedroom

zero POV  
>hey yuki im going to go the beach for a while i wait for you outside alright<br>im gona smiw for a while to so get ready.

yuki got all red of her face

yuki POV  
>om my god i have to look for something to wear in front of him<br>i got my bag and my purse went i open my bag my sayori has put alot of sexy lance  
>i can't not wear this in front of him this so embarenss ok i dont have not opiton to go in towe and my normal underwears<br>o god  
>i get outside he was calm looking at the moon his white skin and pale in my tolds in my mind say how badly i have hurt him<br>but now was my chance to not hurt the love of my life

zero POV

she came close to me i hug her from behide and kiss her forhead she was beutyful on the light of the moon  
>i can not regret of getting marry to the love of my life her smile was amazing i can feel finally i can make her happy<br>i carry her on my arms once again but this time she was more close then ever before

yuki POV  
>zero kiss me like he was never kiss me before this feeling inside on my heart is burning my mind i can't hold it anylonger "zero"<br>i said i hold him close to me he touch my skin with his cold hands for me was a new expirencent i can't i iii i new your kiss zero

zerp POV  
>i kiss her i kiss all her body i bit her this what i want for so long have her make<br>her mine all mine and her mind to i could do her all night  
>for so long i wait for this moment to happend i make her cry and<br>i was finally making her cry my name i new she was on pain so i was slowly with her  
>i knew she was suffering<p>

yuki POV  
>i can't believe after so long this pain was becoming to feel good after so long i end up with the men who really love me and care for me<br>i was tooking the whole pain and went i was looking at him i new i was with the right person  
>after a few minutes i feel i have never feel before i was to dizzy to worry about that<br>he laydown onmy chest i put my heads on his head playing with his soft hair  
>i close my eyes and let him be and we both fall sleep<p>

zero POV  
>she mind i make her mine after so long wait for her after all she my wife i couldnt't be happier<br>finally she was mine and mine only .

to me continuet...

i hope you like the first part guys im sorry about my bad writing guys pls review : )


End file.
